


ад пуст

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: О прошлом не было смысла беспокоиться. Оно уже случилось.





	ад пуст

**Author's Note:**

> по теории, что Кровокрас — Асу из другой временной линии.  
фб-2019

Это место забыто временем и богом.  
Асу не верит в богов, но ему нравится это выражение. Оно определенно подразумевало под собой «забыто даже тем злобным парнем, что помнит каждого, кто плохо посмотрел в его сторону». Такие места не были никому нужны, они просто существовали как данное. Есть место? Есть. Нужно ли оно кому-нибудь?  
А разве это кого-то волнует?  
Асу громко хлопнул дверью и огляделся — избушка воняла плесенью и сыром. Когда он был дьяволом, ему нравились Сырные Четверги, которые устраивали ребята с более долгим сроком пребывания в кружке дьяволов, но сейчас от этого запаха начинало тошнить. Он с неприязнью поморщился и потер нос, после чего на всякий случай постучал носком ботинка о порожек, оповещая второго посетителя о своем прибытии.  
Раньше, когда он касался своего носа, он боялся, что краска слезет и останется на пальцах. После пребывания дьяволом этот страх испарился, но нос Асу трогал все равно осторожно. Привычка — вот что сказал бы он. Никайдо обычно смеялась над этим, и Асу веселился вместе с ней, потому как в его опасениях не было никакого смысла. Они просто были.  
Второй гость тяжело вздохнул и вышел ему навстречу. Он еле помещался под низким потолком, и Асу на всякий случай вжал голову в плечи, боясь, что сейчас рога его собеседника прорежут и без того сгнившую крышу, и она, вместе с жуками и прочей дрянью, которая тут обитала, свалится ему на голову. Но почему-то такого не произошло, и Асу, продолжавший вжимать голову, встретился взглядом с человеком, который ждал его тут от силы минут пять, но по выражению лица — целую вечность.  
Асу смотрел на него, но видел свое отражение.  
Хотя это было ложью. Неправдой. Асу нравились гиперболизированные сравнения, он полагал, что в них сокрыта настоящая красота, ведь только поэт и художник способны сравнить цветок в поле и кривой фонарь где-то в глубине маговского мира, который вот-вот упадет и раздавит кого-то. Отражение смотрело на Асу вяло, после чего вдруг спросило:  
— Все спокойно?  
— Все спокойно, — эхом ответил Асу.  
На самом деле, они только ради этого и встречались. В их столкновениях не было никакого смысла, ведь они — Асу и его отражение — и так знали, как все сложится. Виновата ли была в этом Никайдо с ее временной магией, благодаря которой Асу увидел то, чего не должен был? Или же он сам размышлял слишком много, так много, что начинал буквально предугадывать вещи, что должны и обязаны были случиться?  
Хороший вопрос. Ответа на него Асу не знал. Да и не нужно было.  
Его будущая версия, дьявол, задумчиво кивнула и отвернулась. Рога почти коснулись крыши, но не достали, и Асу зажмурился, чувствуя, как несуществующие жуки падают ему за шиворот. Когда он приоткрыл один глаз, его будущей версии уже не было. Ну и правильно — вздохнув, Асу смахнул пот со лба.  
Им не нужно было спрашивать друг друга о том, идет ли все по плану. Ведь оно шло без их ведома.  
Время — смешная штука.  
Никайдо боялась времени, хотя повелевала им. Асу не боялся времени, потому как знал будущее — но время было ему неподвластно.  
Лишь пока. Но это, собственно, вопрос времени, да? Асу рассмеялся над своей глупой шуткой и улыбнулся.  
Хорошо, что в будущем все было спокойно. Значит, можно было ждать дальше.  
Асу развернулся, не бросив взгляд назад, на комнату, откуда доносился шум радио. Там сидела его будущая версия.  
Кровокрас же не оглянулся, когда его прошлая версия покинула дом. Не стал отражением себя окончательно, нарушив их небольшую традицию.  
О прошлом не было смысла беспокоиться. Оно уже случилось.


End file.
